Paris Peace Accords
The Paris Peace Accords, also known as the Paris Peace Summit, was a peace treaty signed on January 27, 1973 to establish peace in Vietnam and end the Vietnam War. It also ended direct U.S. military involvement in the war, and was the day on which the existence of mutants was revealed to the world after the timeline was altered by Logan's journey into the past. History Original Timeline Assassination of Bolivar Trask After learning that Dr. Bolivar Trask was experimenting on mutants, Raven Darkholme traveled to Paris with the knowledge that Trask was going to pitch his Sentinel Program to Vietnamese officials on the morning of the . She disguised herself as a Vietnamese general to infiltrate the meeting, but her ruse was discovered by a device of Trask's that could detect the presence of mutants. Revealing her true form, Darkholme battled the humans present in the room, consequently getting ahold of a gun which she used to shoot Trask in the head. Shortly afterwards, however, Colonel William Stryker tazed Darkholme and she was captured. X-Men: Days of Future Past Darkholme's assassination of Trask convinced the U.S. government for the need of the Sentinel Program against mutants. At Trask Industries, Darkholme was subjected to experimentation, where the unique nature of her mutation was used to advance the Sentinel Program. By 2023, the Sentinels had devastated the entire world, leaving the worst of humanity in charge and causing mutants to be on the verge of extinction. To prevent the Sentinel Program from ever being created, the Free Mutants and the X-Men joined forces to have Kitty Pryde send Logan back in time and prevent Trask's assassination at the . Revised Timeline Battle at Paris Awakening in his younger body in 1973, Logan set out to find Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr to help him stop Darkholme from killing Trask. Joined by Hank McCoy in their mission, the mutants made their way to Paris and successfully prevented Trask's demise. Lehnsherr subsequently turned on Darkholme, fearing that the fate of all mutants would still be at risk if she remained alive. He tried firing at her with a gun, but McCoy tackled Lehnsherr as Darkholme escaped through a window. Lehnsherr, however, was still able to fire the gun and guide the bullet using his power over metal, striking Darkholme in her leg. Injured, Darkholme's true form was captured on camera by the people gathered outside the Hotel Majestic. She attempted to escape disguised as an onlooker, but Lehnsherr used his power to drag Darkholme to him using the bullet in her leg. Just as he was about to kill Darkholme, Lehnsherr was attacked by McCoy in his Beast form. As the two engaged in battle, Darkholme was able to flee the scene and blend into the crowd by shapeshifting into another form. Lehnsherr gained the upper hand in his fight with McCoy by restraining the latter with metal artworks. He subsequently departed after the battle. Aftermath With Darkholme missing, Logan, Xavier, and McCoy returned to the X-Mansion to recoup. Trask used the Battle at the to convince President Nixon to green-light the Sentinel Program. Darkholme tended to her leg wound at a hospital, while Lehnsherr uncovered Trask's plans as he was recovering from his injuries. Mystique revealing mutants to the world, would have a major effect on mutant-kind especially on the lives of Jean Grey and Storm both of whom would consider her a hero. By 1983, the events that transpired at the would be taught in American schools. X-Men: Apocalypse References External links * Category:Events Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past